


A Long Life: Ship Out and Shut Down.

by Anonymous



Series: A Long Life [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Graphic Violence, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, so many questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that at age 17 that you would be sent away from home due to a danger that most teens would joke about around a camp fire?<br/>There is a whole world that is maintained by an illusive group known simply as 'The Order'. But The Order is nothing like their past form, and you are to be something that you know little to nothing about.<br/>You are the key.<br/>You are the last remaining hope for what very well may be an upcoming apocalypse of overwhelming darkness in this world.<br/>Your fate is everyone's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep moving

_I could feel the wind brush my skin and smile. It felt so peaceful to just lay there in the long, soft grass, and listen as the wind swayed the branches of the trees around me. I open my eyes and see my mother leaning over me, a smile on her face as her hair hung down, nearly tickling my face with the soft ends._

_She holds a hand out for me to take, and when I do she helps me up, but did not release my hand. Instead, her grip tightened, almost painfully so. This worried me, so I look up at her face and see that I was no longer looking at her beautiful face, but instead a horrible disfigurement that was my mother’s face._

_It was burned and mangled, one of her eyes was missing while the other was glassy and spinning every which way. Her mouth was wide, and a smile was carved into her cheeks, and blood was still gushing from the numerous cuts on her face and arms._

_I screamed and tried to pull my arm from her hands, but she only held tighter and tighter until I thought she was going to break my wrist._

_She opened her mouth and let out what sounded like a croak and a gurgle, and began to speak. I could see something metallic that rolled around in her mouth as she spoke._

_I couldn’t hear her at first, whether out of fear of what I would hear, or what she would do to me, but it became more clear than before. “...kee-eep…. m-moviiingg…” She stopped to choke on some foreign object in her mouth, and I took this chance to yank my wrist from her grip, turned and ran._

_I may have been running in nothing but an empty field with nothing but grass and trees, but the further away I got from that nightmarish vision of my mother, the better. I didn’t even look over my shoulders to see how far I got from her, but I could still hear her voice echoing in my head._

_“...keep...running….” I felt like my mind was no longer my own as the ground around me became misty, and I was running into the mist, “...always...run aw-w-way...don’t-t-t trust the t-t-tall mann…” Her words became hazy in the back of my mind as I kept running further and further into the mist._

_Figures began to warp and appear just feet from me. I ran from these figures, my lungs burning and my heart pumping out of fear alone. But it was in vain, for a single, but giant form appeared in front of me, and I threw myself back to give some room between me and that monster._

_It extended what looked like a hand towards me, but I crawled backwards and away from this monster. My head began to feel like it was full of needles, and my ears began to ring. I could hear static as it tried to say something, at least, I think it was trying to say something._

_I covered my face, and the ground underneath me gave out and dropped me down and away from the creature. It’s hand shot forward as to catch me, and it brushed my skin for just a moment, but I was too far for the creature to catch me._

_I was falling in a void, my head pounding as I could hear voices speak to me. What was going on? Why am I losing my mind?_

_My fall felt like forever, and I could hear snippets of people speaking, shouting, laughing, and screaming. I must have been in purgatory, or something just as bad, because I could have sworn I saw something jump in after me._

_I could see a shadow, rushing down to meet me, and I closed my eyes tight, hoping that this nightmare would soon end. In an instant, my body jerked, and I was no longer in the void._


	2. The first week

My eyes shot open and I threw myself out of bed, eyes checking every corner of the room. I was safe, for now, but I feel like I was shocked with a stun gun, and beaten with a baseball bat for a bit, but I was alive.  
I looked down at my wrist and see the very obvious appearance on fingers wrapped around my wrist and I shuddered. That was a very close call, so close that it made me run into the bathroom to void my stomach. As I stood over the toilet, emptying my stomach of the remains of last night’s dinner out of fear, I watched as a drop of blood plopped into the sickening mix.  
I wiped my mouth with toilet paper, and grabbed a few squares to wipe my nose free of blood. This was unfortunately new, as well as that lucid dream, but I figured that maybe they were both connected, as they usually were.  
I tried my best to clean up without the mirror. I could never look at a mirror, not for any longer than three seconds.

I’ve been living like this since I was 17. Always running, always moving, and always coming across strange and terrifying occurrences. I didn’t always find these situations, but more of they followed me around, from every town to city.  
It started about a week after my seventeenth birthday, when I would start having terrifying nightmares about things and people I didn’t even know about. Things that appeared to have happened before, or presently, or even some distances ahead of time.  
I wished I never told my mother, because right after I told her, she told me that this would be my last night here, and not by my or her choosing. She forced my to pack a backpack, but wouldn’t even look me in the face as I pleaded and asked why she was making me leave. She would just shake her head and sob into her hands. I spent my last night in that house with millions of questions as my mother nailed shut the back door, and boarded up the windows.  
I left with so many questions, but as I was on the porch of what I could no longer call home, she gave me a bank card with a solemn smile.  
“Use this only in the day time, and never worry about how much you pull from it. It’s code is something both you and I know of, okay? But, before you go, I need to tell you something.” She paused, looking around as if to check if it was all clear.  
“This world is unsafe for the likes of us. There are things that seek to capture us.” She said and I spoke without thinking.  
“What things?” I ask, panicked and terrified on this new way of life that developed for me over night.  
She just hushed me and continued, “Bad things and bad people. Never leave mirrors uncovered, understood?” I nodded, my mind taking in the information, but before she could start again, the taxi she called pulled up and honked to get our attention, “Listen, I can’t say more than this. Never ever stay in one place longer than a week. Even then you’re putting yourself at danger.” She said, shaking me once to ensure I understood.   
I did.  
“I love you, sweety, I always have, and I always will. I will meet back up with you one day, that I promise! But now, you have to go, and you must never stop moving.” She said and pulled me tight against her, and I held her just as tight.  
When the taxi pulled away from the curb, and I watched as my mother stood on the porch, smiling but crying at the same time. I could no longer see her when we turned the street, but, I could have sworn I saw something just as we turned the corner. Something that looked like a very tall man, just standing behind a tree in our front yard. My stomach dropped, but I couldn’t say anything. I lost sight of him too.

It was hours until the taxi driver pulled up at a motel, and handed me some sort of pass, appearing to be nervous.  
“I wasn’t supposed to talk to ya, kid, but me and your mum are great friends, always have been. When she announced that she was with a child such as yourself, it was the first time the order had any hope. But I’m getting ahead of myself.” He said with a small smile.  
“Wherever you go, always sleep in a motel. There have been wanderers such as yourself, and motels are renowned to be one of the safer places for your kind. You’re not alone. Just show the people at the desk this pass, and they will accept you without cost.”   
I took the pass into my hands, and thanked him, still dazed and somewhat sleepy. I open the car door, pulling my bag out with me. The taxi sped away as soon as I closed the door, and thunder boomed overhead.  
I swung the bag over my shoulder, clutching onto the pass in my hand and hurried inside the motel lobby. I came to a desk where an older man worked, filling out a crossword to pass the time. I stood at the desk and tried to convince myself to speak up.  
“E-excuse me?” I stuttered and he didn’t even look up from his crossword puzzle, but spoke in a gravelly tone.  
“What is it, girl?” He asked and I fumbled with the piece of plastic, but I held the pass out to him. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow at me, but took the pass. I felt like an idiot as he studied it, but he looked up at me suddenly and hurried to look at the key wall and snagged a key that looked old and worn compared to all of the other keys.  
He came back to me and gave me back my pass and the key before leaning and whispering, “Don’t feel sad, child. We know your plight.” He said and hurried into what looked like a back room.   
I’m left with more questions as I walked away and up to my room.  
Room 203.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So. I got a bit sloshed with my friends (Don't worry, we're of age) at my place, and I had my laptop handy. I awoke the other day with this in my documents, and I had to do some heavy editing while nursing a headache. I'm surprised that I could even read it before the edits, let alone that this even seems 'decent'.  
> Feel free to review.


End file.
